heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.03.10 - Young Allies Down Under: Part I
"Everybody stand up! Today's the time to get up! Before my eyes you don't stop, Speed Hunter. Everyone falls for that fatal atrraction, yeah! C'mon!" Eddie can be heard singing as anyone enters the Terminal this Saturday afternoon. He's dressed in jeans and a Hawkeye (the female one) t-shirt today. Oddly enough, his hair looks...more red than it should. And right now he's in the middle of mopping up some strange red, yellow, and white mess off the floor. "Everybody hands up! It's the long awaited Hero's Comeback! Throw up your fingers and count down! Here we go! 3-2-1! Make some noise!" It has been a long week for one Billy Kaplan. But, thankfully the week is over and it is Saturday now. Homework and everything else he has to do done, Billy has headed straight for the terminal with plans to see if anything is up and then possibly go on patrol. What he has not expected to find was Eddie having gone ginger while cleaning up an explosion of color. "Did someone explode a bunch of paint cans or something?" Eddie's about to start in on the next verse when Billy startles him. He squeaks, slips on the wet floor, and goes down. THUD. Blinking up at Billy from the floor, Eddie just looks confused. "H-hey, Billy. Umm...no. No paint explosions that I know about..." Billy Kaplan nods and smiles a little fighting not to laugh as Eddie squeaks and then goes down. "Ok, then..." He gestures to the colored liquids and stuff that Eddie was in the midst of mopping up with the obvious question still floating in air as he moves down and offers his friend a hand up. Eddie accepts the hand up carefully. He follows the gesture and then laughs a little. "Oh, that's not paint. That's umm...candy. Remember the chocolate g-golems? Teddy and I found the girl who sent them yesterday and we fought her," he explains. "I got covered in melted twizzler," he says, which explains why his hair is red. "Teddy almost got eaten by one of those marshmallow rabbit things." Billy Kaplan nods and fights valiently but ultimatly fails to no laugh. Death by sugary treat is just bizzar enough that he can't help it. "He was nearly eaten...by a peep?" This, this is something Billy wishes that they had gotten pictures of because...well just because. "Let me help, Iwanttheterminalclean, Iwanttheterminalclean, Iwanttheterminalclean!" He chants till the the magic takes hold and in a whoose of wind and sparkles of the sugary mess turning into nothing he leaves the terminal that serves as the YA HQ clean as the day it was first opened for buisness. "I take it she did not like heroes getting involved?" Eddie gives a little pout but ends up laughing himself. "Y-yeah. She made a monster out of one of them and it started eating him. When we we beat her, he got all covered in goop," Eddie explains. He steps aside as Billy starts casting, boosting his friend to make it easier. When everything is sparkly, Eddie smiles. "She r-really didn't. She was k-k-kind of crazy." Billy Kaplan nods and then shrugs a little. "Well, she would kind of have to be to make monsters out of candy in order to attack her ex." Billy looks around the area a little to make sure that the spell worked and got everything clean before he finds somewhere to flop down sitting. "I...don't know if I should be glad I missed getting to face her or now. So, other than crazy candy lady has anything else interesting been going on?" "Not much. Except you should have seen my mom's face when she saw my clothes." Teddy's voice cuts in as he walks into the terminal, wearing jeans and a green long-sleeved shirt. "She kind of went gloriously ballistic." With Billy spell cleaning up all the candy mess that was left, Eddie starts putting away the cleaning supplies. He's dressed in jeans and a purple Hawkeye logo shirt, his hair still redder than it should be thanks to yesterday's candy chaos. He moves to sit down next to Billy when things are all put away. "Not a lot. I've k-kind of got a date with Fox t-t-tonight..." he trails off. And then Teddy's arriving and Eddie's blushing. He smiles when he sees the blond though. "Oh m-man...you're not in trouble are you?" Billy Kaplan blinks and turns to face Teddy as he comes in and bursts out laughing again. "I can picture it. Probably about as bad as mine would have after the chocolate golems thing if I had not cleaned everything up." Teddy Altman grins "Trouble? Not really, except that I got an ultimatum that if I come back smothered in more candy... and I don't bring home any, I'll have to pay for new clothes." The blond approaches Billy and leans forward to give him a kiss. Eddie pauses and laughs a little. "Oh m-man," he says. "I just made a mess of the Terminal until Billy cleaned it," he says. He smiles when he sees the kiss and glances away. "I'm j-just glad we got her locked up and she won't send killer candy out anymore." Billy Kaplan grins as he leans up from where he had been sitting and kisses Teddy. "Good, getting into trouble with the rents while saving the day always sucks." Billy shrugs a little and waves his hand at the terminal. "You had it mostly done anyway, I jsut finished up for you. Lets just hope that they don't let her get ahold of any candy while in jail." "I don't think that's much of a problem, but...." And Inconvenient Teddy pops up. "Eddie, there was a question you were asking me before we started stomping on Candy Cruella. Since Billy is here, why not ask both of us?" The mention of jail from Billy has Eddie remembering something he wanted to ask. Before he can though...Inconvenient Teddy. Eddie goes crimson and squirms a little. "Oh man..." he squeaks, glancing at his friends and teammates. "I umm....well you s-s-s-said you and Billy haven't fooled around yet and that you weren't r-ready and I um...how do you when you're ready? Is there like a sign or something?" Billy Kaplan blinks and looks at Eddie and Teddy curiously when Teddy mentions that he had had a question. Then he gets the question and slowly, quietly, goes a bit crimson himself. "I...um...we...well...I...don't know. I mean they say you should wait for marrage, or at least a loving committed relationship, but they also *mumblemumblemumble*" Billy trails off mumbling quietly saying something about his parents, and giving him condoms. Teddy Altman smirks a little, seeing both guys turn crimson. "Okay... first things first--- you wait for a couple of things. One of them is being a legal adult, because then you basically can make your own decisions. But on top of that..." Teddy holds up another finger "You need to know what you're getting into... and be sure you can handle it." He looks at Billy. "... and you've got to make sure you can handle each other, best and worst. Right?" Eddie just goes deer-in-the-headlights as Billy starts. He ends up blushing worse and covering his face at the mention of condoms. He mumbles something about those not being a problem. "Wh-what I'm getting into?" he asks Teddy, a little confused. Billy Kaplan just nods at Teddy and does his best to pull himself back together. Some subjects, especially in front of certain people, just kind of blind side. "It's...sex is a big thing, lots of emotional reactions and stuff." Teddy Altman nods, "It is. And sometimes you end up discovering things about another person... you need to make sure your relationship is strong enough at -that- level before going onto the next." Eddie nods a little, taking this all in. It's not helping his blush but he's filing it all away. "I umm...okay," he squeaks. "Th-thanks..." Billy Kaplan nods and reaches back to scratch the back of his head. "It is not a decision to make lightly and...at least this is less emberassing than having the conversation with Mom and Dad. All though if you need more help you can always ask her. I am sure Mom still has the notes and lists of studies..." Teddy Altman ponders for a moment. "... Eddie, is your boyfriend trying to pressure you into having sex?" Eddie just looks vaguely terrified when Billy suggests talking to his mother. He'll face down Chthon, taunt Darkseid, and run head first into Loki...but talking sex with Mrs. Kaplan has him ready to flee. Teddy's question just gets a look from Eddie as if Teddy just sprouted a second head singing show tunes. "Fox isn't pressuring m-me to do anything. I j-j-just...we've been spending a lot more time together and I've b-been thinking about things ..." he trails off. Billy Kaplan smiles a little at Eddie's reation to mentioning his mother because really, Rebecca Kaplan is scarier than anyone wanting to destroy the world. At Teddy's question he blinks because, really the possability had not occured to him. He nods adn lets out a breath at Eddie's reaction glad that that was not the case before getitng a wry smile and looking at Teddy for a second. "I know how that goes." Teddy Altman blushes a little, but smiles back. "Yeah... it's hard -not- to think about things. Really" Eddie nods. "Especially when w-we went swimming and he wore umm...a small bathing suit," he says, blushing worse but smiling at the mental image. Billy Kaplan grins and blushes a little. "Just make sure your ready for it. And there is nothing wrong with thinking about it." Teddy Altman says nothing, but does have that cocky smirk. Billy has seen him in similar swimwear from when he spent some time at the swim team. Eddie nods a bit. "Just um..." he squirms a little. "Th-thanks, guys. You're the only ones I really h-h-have to talk to about this stuff so I appreciate it. A lot," he says, leaning over to give Billy a quick side-hug. He'll get Teddy in a moment too. Billy Kaplan hugs Eddie back. "Your welcome." He really does not know what else to say. He is glad he can be there for his frirends. Teddy Altman smirks "Well, speaking of swimming... noticed how summery the weather is starting to get?' Eddie nods, moving to hug Teddy too. When Teddy brings up the weather, Eddie nods. "We're s-supposed to get a little burst of warm weather but there's g-g-going to be snow next week." Billy Kaplan nods and grins. "It has been nice. Although still can't wait for real warm weather to hit. Maybe get a few days I can go without a jacket and a spell to keep me warm." "Forget about jackets. If we're getting snow next week, why not go for a swim now before it gets cold again?" Teddy asks. Eddie blinks a few times, giving Teddy a curious look. "Are y-y-you saying you want to teleport somewhere warm for a swim?" Billy Kaplan hmms and grins. "You know that would not be too hard. I can think of a few places and...I am getting better at the teleporting. As long as I don't have to teleport through New Jersey I can manage just about anywhere anymore." "Alright, then! Magic us up some swimwear and let's go take advantage of the warmth." Teddy grins and looks at Eddie. "C'mon. It'll be fun." "I c-can help by boosting you too," Eddie offers. He considers a moment before nodding to Teddy. "Okay, as long as I g-g-get to Gotham by 11 t-tonight, it'll be great." Billy Kaplan grins and stands up. "I can do that, just need to set an alarm..." He says while reaching into his pants to pull out his phone and make sure there is an alarm to go off at about 10pm New York time and then grins. "And the rest is easy... Iwantusinbathingsuitsatabeach, Iwantusinbathingsuitsatabeach, Iwantusinbathingsuitsatabeach!" Billy starts chanting and wiats till he can feel himself being boosted before releasing the spell. With a sudden flash of light there is the sensation of speed, and then bright light and the sound of waves. Along with the sound of the ocean is the caw of seagulls, and the faint noise of people. Oddly, it is way to bright for the time of day it was before hand, and with the sun where it is now it is deffenetly earlier in the day. Billy staggers a little but manages not to fall over as he grins having changed his clothes out for a pair of crimson red boardshorts and a Thor beach towl. "Woo hoo, it worked and...wait..." HE pulls out his phone to check something real quick. "Um...Australia was a bit further than I was expecting us to go..." Teddy Altman looks down at his swimwear. Of course Billy would choose his swim team ones. "Huh, Australia? We'll have to be a little careful swimming in the water. There's about a million things that can kill you, including paralysis-inducing octopii and little shells that shoot paralyzing darts." Once a nerd, always a nerd. Eddie boosts Billy as soon as the chanting starts. As they teleport, he squeaks...and falls over as they arrive. He blinks a few times when he sees himself in small blue and white shorts, blushing a moment later. "Austrailia?" he's surprised there. And then Teddy mentions dangerous waters and Eddie squeaks again. "Oh m-m-man... Billy Kaplan grins and shakes his head. "Yup, where the list of things that are not dangerous only reads 'Some of the Sheep' but thats ok, I have an ingenious way to stay safe." He looks around and then points in the direction of where voices can be heard. "We use the public beach, most of hte dangerous stuff would have already been cleared off and the only things we will have to worry about are the occasional sharks or jelly fish." Teddy Altman smiles. "Sounds like a plan. Lead on, Billy." He says, putting an arm around Billy's shoulder. "Sharks and j-jellyfish? Oh boy," Eddie squeaks, standing up. He brushes the sand off his rear and follows along after Teddy and Billy. Billy Kaplan grins and slides in next to Teddy slipping an arm around his waist while Teddy's arm goes over his shoulder. "Nothing to worry about, we fight things worse than sharks and jelly fish afterschool anyway right? Hhmm, maybe I can turn some sand on the beach into a surfboard too and see what falling on my face from the top of a wave is like." Teddy Altman laughs "You'd look adorable doing it." Truth be told, the minimal swimsuit flattered Teddy. It showed off what a good athlete he was. Of course, he had always wondered just how good an athlete -was- he, and how much of that had to do with the fact that he could sculpt his body at will. It was also interesting that although he was fair, his power allowed him to escape the worst of sunburns. "I've never tried surfing, so maybe we'll both end up with our heads in the wet sand and our feet kicking in the air." Billy Kaplan grins and laughs a little. "No, you with the natural talent and increadible body will end up being a natural. Only way I won't end up looking like a fool is if I cheat and do a whole Silver Surfer thing. Although I am going to have fun trying anyway. Oh, almost forgot." Billy closes his eyes for a second and mutters to himself, "NoSunBurns, NoSunBurns, NoSunBurns!" There is a flash of light in his eyes and then a sage nod. "There, at least that is one thing we won't have to worry about...well Eddie and I won't since you and your healing factor don't have to anyway." "I s-surfed once but it was on s-s-some foamy stuff at the rave..." Eddie trails off quietly. Of course it ended with him crashing into a Khund and almost getting his head torn off by the angry alien but he keeps quiet on that. He blushes furiously when he overhears a pair of girls they pass calling him cute and jogs to catch up with Billy and Teddy again. He grins when Billy magically protects them from burning and nods. "Great." Category:Log